Once Upon Something
by angel moO
Summary: When you work with kids who like storytelling, you must have a wild imagination..."Once upon a..." *twitch* "Hn." *twitch* "yaaaaaaay! Baby Lee pooped!" NANI! "Go Sasuke-kun!" *twitch* "Nii-chan, tell us about the potato chip prince charming!"
1. potato chip prince charming

**Once Upon Something**

**Author's notes: **Yo! It's another SasuSaku fic… the idea came out from nowhere—it's just that I'm bored here at home… hope you'll like this one. (and of course tell me… so I could catch more ideas from nowhere, okay?)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (But I claim Sasuke…hehehe)**

* * *

**Story 01: potato chip prince charming**

* * *

The bells of the small store entrance rang gently…

"Irasshaimase!!" A girl of 16 years old with pink locks, roseate cheeks and emerald eyes greeted with a smile.

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!!" a loud-mouthed boy entered the store. I guess you already knew who he was. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Naruto… I thought you're busy today?" she said while arranging some books on the table.

"Hmm? Is it that annoying to visit someone you love?" he stated with a stupid grin as he sat on a couch nearby. "Naruto! That's a couch for the kids!"

"But I'm cute like a kid!" he removed his sandals and placed his feet above the table where Sakura arranged the books.

"So how's work?" he asked. "Hmp. Be thankful that you're my childhood friend or else I already shove you away from here…" she went at the counter and wiped some dust on it.

The blond boy put his hands at the back of his head as he looked around the whole place. There are colorful mobiles hanging on the ceiling, beautifully painted walls, colorful couches and tables, cute lampshades and a pink and blue furry carpet. "I think it's not that boring to work here for summer…"

The bells hanging near the entrance rang as seven kids entered. Sakura was startled when the kids suddenly jumped on the couches she tended a while ago. "M-matte…"

A small fat boy with jumped into Naruto's lap. "Yay!! Nii-chaaaaaaaaan!!" he then jumped on him as if he's a horse. Another boy with dog-like spiky hair saw Naruto and jumped on him as well. "Oi! Oi!! Sakura!!"

The pink-haired clerk of the bookstore went to help Naruto with the kids when a girl with blonde hair jumped into the poor blonde boy's lap—well, hitting the…

"AAAAAAAAARGH!!"

Well, hitting the _right _spot.

"Waaai!! Nii-chan's so strong!!" exclaimed the young girl. Sakura laughed upon seeing Naruto's contorted face…holding back the tears forming on his eyes…

"The kids will be picked up by their parents after two hours… they'll be bringing home one book each." An old lady spoke. Naruto and Sakura looked at the counter. "What are we going to do, Chiyo baa-sama?" Sakura asked.

The old lady laughed sheepishly… "I used to tell them stories from the books I have read…"

"Sakura-nee… tell us a story today!!" A girl asked Sakura with watery eyes… "Then, I'll be going… my grandson will also be here at the store shortly—he'll be helping you with the inventory."

"Bye, bye baa-chan!!" the kids waved at Chiyo baa-chan goodbye as the old lady went out the store with a big bag with her.

"Hmmm… let's see, what story do you like to hear?" Sakura asked as she sat comfortably on a chair while Naruto is playing with a small boy.

"Horror story!!" a small boy with shades suggested. "Eh? Horror?" she then laughed timidly… "What's your name boy?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Shi…no." He said in a horrifying tone that sent shivers to everybody. Naruto looked at him. "Whoah… a very dark aura is surrounding him…" Shino turned his head like a mannequin towards Naruto and crawled slowly. Naruto crawled backwards… "I'm…four years…old."

Black aura surrounding him…

Sweat forming on Naruto's forehead as he tried to move away… "Sakura-chaaaan!!" he shrieked as Shino offered him a bug. "Naruto… the milk! The milk!!" she pointed at the boy's back. Naruto quickly grabbed the bottle. "I'll curse you…" Shino started to recite some chants when Naruto immediately inserted the feeding bottle on his mouth that shut him up.

"A story about p-pr-prince…ch-charming." A fidgeting girl with white eyes said.

"I like a story about potato chips!!" The fat one yelled. All of them looked at him.

SILENCE.

"Okay… I'll behave now." He said pouting. "About werewolves!!" the dog-like boy raised his hands proudly as something barked on his backpack. "Oh! Pets are not allowed inside the store, boy!" Sakura said while walking towards him. "Akamaru's not allowed in here?" he asked with watery eyes.

Sakura sighed. "Urgh… okay.. just make sure he won't bite somebody…" she sat back on her chair. Naruto looked inside the bag and saw Akamaru's head. The dog looked at him. "Hmmm…"

"Grrrrr…." Naruto clenched his teeth and started making sounds like an angry dog. "Arf! Arf!!" Akamaru barked. "Arf!! Arf!!" Naruto barked back.

"Naruto…" Sakura called him. When Naruto looked at her direction, he saw a flying book and…

_**Boog!**_

It hit his face. "Sakuuura-chaaaan!!"

"I want action!" A cute little girl with Chinese-like hair do said. Sakura looked at her. She smiled. "I'm Tenten."

"How about you?" Sakura asked the one who is lazily rolling on the furry carpet. He just kept on rolling around… "Oi! Shikamaru!!" the blonde girl kicked him. "Che. Anything to make me sleep."

"I like a story full of kissing scenes with a handsome prince!! Kyaa—!!" Ino then squealed. Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped. "Kissing scenes?!"

Sakura then looked at the nearby couch. "Whoah…" she saw a _**extremely CUTE **_boy of one year. He has black hair, black round eyes and a pacifier.

"Oy… Sakura-chaan…"

"I never saw a baby as cute as this one!! Kawaii!!" she stood up and went to the couch to pick the baby up."

Black hair

Black eyes…

Sparkling black eyes…

Wow!! How cute!

"Look at his clothes!! A green spandex!! Kawaii!!" She started to shake the baby while raising it.

"Bhle!!" (about to vomit) "Sakura-chaaan…" He stood up to look at the baby closely. Naruto narrowed his eyes… "Hmmm…"

The baby looked at Naruto with watery eyes…

"Hmmm…" he took the baby from Sakura. "I think I saw this one before… the green spandex, wig-like super shiny, super balck hair…"

"Nee-chan!! Tell us a story with kissing scenes!!" Ino stood up, pulling Sakura's sleeves. "No!! A potato chip story!!" Choji then pulled Ino. "No!! A werewolf tale!!" Kiba pulled the two that made them stumble and hit the rolling Shikamaru on the floor. "AAAARGH!! Something to make us sleep!!" Shikamaru pulled Kiba's hair.

"A-about p-prince-charm…" Hinata was hit by the other kids in rumble. "Che… There's no prince charming!! I'm a lot handsome than them!!" Shikamaru exclaimed.

(Hinata's image of a prince charming: A very cool blonde (looks like Naruto) being torn by Shikamaru)

Veins popped on her temple… She stood up, fidgeting and went near Shikamaru. The boy stopped and looked at her. "Hina—"

_**POOK!!**_

She punched him on the face.

While everyone's in rumble, Shino is sitting quietly on a corner with black aura surrounding him… the feeding bottle still on his mouth…

"Okay, okay… I'll tell the story you like!! Just sit down quietly!!" Sakura said out of nowhere. Naruto just looked at her.

So everything was settled. Sakura and Naruto are sitting on a couch with the kids, including the "Cute" baby sitting on the 'hairy' carpet.

"Anno… Sakura… are you sure you can tell a story like that?" Naruto asked her. Sakura just stared at him…

"Anno…Sakura…"

Her eyes narrowing.

"Eh? But I don't know anything about—"

Her fist clenching.

"Urgh.. okay…" Naruto sighed.

"Okay, kids… Naruto nii-chan will tell us about the potato chip prince charming!"

"Whaaaah!! Potato chip!!"

"P-prince ch-char-charming!"

"Where's the action, nee-chan?" Tenten asked. "Oh well, there's a lot of fighting and smashing and punching before the kiss…" Sakura answered with a smile "Ooh!! Kiss!!" Ino squealed again.

"Where's the horror? The murder?" Shino spoke. "The potato chip prince will face an evil werewolf!!" Naruto answered. "Yay!! Werewolf!!" Kiba rejoiced. "Arf! Arf!!" and so as Akamaru.

"YAAAAAY!!" the kids cheered. Naruto sweat dropped, Sakura laughed.

"Ehem…" Naruto cleared his throat. "Once upon a time—"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!! Lee pooped!!" Ino exclaimed. The two teenagers jaw dropped. "Did you apply for a daycare center? I thought your work is a bookstore clerk?" Naruto asked Sakura.

The store's door opened. "Ah! The owner's grandson!!" right timing!!" A handsome guy entered the styore. He has black hair, black eyes, pale white face… fists pocketed, he's wearing a khaki shorts and a polo shirt.

The two just stared numbly at the guy. "Ohayo. I'm Uchiha Sasuke. Chiyo baa-sama's—" He looked at the two. "Sakura… Naruto…"

The two grinned—a very, very stupid grin.

(Eyebrows twitching) "Ehem…" he cleared his throat. "Once upon a time—" He was startled when small Ino climbed on him. "Kyaa—you look like a prince charming!!"

"Nii-san! Tell us about the story of the potato chip prince charming!!" Kiba exclaimed.

"And the action part—the fighting, punching and smashing before the kissing part!" Tenten added. He sighed as he recalled what the two told him.

_Naruto and Sakura bowed at him. "Onegai!" Sakura lifted her gaze. "One of the kids pooped. We will change his diapers… while we're at the changing room, tell a story to the kids!"_

"_Anything about what they ask!" Naruto added. Baby Lee, laughed. Sasuke looked at the baby with a glare. "Hn. I'm here to do the inventory…"_

"_But they're here to buy books afterwards." Sakura smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I don't like children. They're annoying." _

He massaged his temples with his hand. This will be a very, very long story… he has no idea what to tell about the… about the potato chip prince something…

He looked at the table and saw a book. Hn. Okay… here's the super genius Uchiha brain working…

He'll just turn the story into the legend of the potato chip prince…

* * *

_Y_ay! Sasuke's in trouble! Well, that's for the introductory part of this story… hope you liked it though I wanted to put the invented potato chip prince charming story by Sasuke now!

Well, next chapter, we'll see how Sasuke will make these kids believe that a story like "The Legend of the Potato chip Prince Charming" exists. And I wonder what kind of story will he mess and turn into another legend? Well, that scene and more on the next chapter!!

I'm looking forward to your reviews guys… thanks for reading!!

Ja ne,

moO-chan


	2. little red riding what

**Once Upon Something**

* * *

**Author's notes: **Yaay! Baby Lee pooped!! Haha… I mean thanks for those who reviewed…! I think being hyper is good sometimes… I'm so high in sugar that I thought I would burst if I didn't do any updates! Oh well, the real thing will start here… yeah… the potato chip prince charming!! Hehehe…

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Naruto—just the potato chip prince charming… okay?!

* * *

**Story 02: The Legend of the Potato Chip Prince**

_By: Uchiha Sasuke with special endings from H.S. and U.N._

* * *

"_Once upon a time, there was a very handsome prince with black hair as black as the night, sharp onyx eyes and God endeared him so Kami-sama gave him wit and strength." (Sasuke in prince attire on top of a cliff… wind blowing his long red cape.)_

_(Sasuke: hot bishie pose…)_

"Nii-chaaan!! Isn't he the potato chip prince?!" Tenten complained. Choji just nodded while munching his 2nd pack of potato chips.

Sasuke sighed. 'Yeah. Right. A potato chip prince.'

"Aah. A potato chip prince." He grabbed the book nearby. He read the title and opened it.

"_Once upon a time, there was a very handsome prince with black hair as black as the night, sharp onyx eyes and God endeared him so Kami-sama gave him wit and strength…" _

"Nii-chaaaaan!!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "_Aah. He is the prince of Potato Land. He is the mighty—"_ He looked around. No Sakura. No Naruto. Just the kids.

"_He is Popo-sama."_

"Ooh… sounds handsome!" Ino squealed.

The kids then imagined Sasuke's Popo-sama. (Sasuke standing on a cliff, wearing a round costume—a potato costume, only his head, arms and feet are exposed. Wind blowing his long red cape.)

'Oh crap. What's the connection of high and mighty potato chip prince to Little Red Riding Hood?' He scanned the next page. He cleared his throat.

"_One day, Popo-sama went out of his palace to visit his sick grandmother. To escape, he covered his head with red cloth and tied it under his chin and escaped. He has a basket of food with him."_

"_He jumped from the window of his room and ran on the woods…"_ Shino looked at the ceiling. "I wonder how Popo-sama jumped…his body is round and big…"

"Baka. Of course he bounced like a big basketball!" Shikamaru exclaimed. (All of them will imagine Sasuke in a potato costume bouncing)

"Ahh… Very clever." Kiba commented.

"_On his way to an old house, A wolf saw him—" _

"It's a werewolf nii-chan." Kiba corrected "Arf! Arf!" Akamaru seconded. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. He must be patient. "Aah. A werewolf. Right." (A teenage Kiba with Akamaru on his head will appear on the scene, hiding on the bushes.)

"_The werewolf planned to eat the prince. So he rushed on the house and ate the grandmother."_ Tenten looked at Hinata. "Now I know werewolves don't eat kids. They eat potatoes."

"_When Popo-sama arrived at the house, he saw a big thing lying on his grandma's bed. "Oohohohoo!! Popo-kun!!" his grandmother exclaimed upon seeing him entering the house. _

"_I brought you some food, baa-chan…" he placed the basket on the table and went near his grandmother's bed. He stopped when he saw something wrong. _

"_baa-chan… why are your ears so big?" he asked. "So that I can hear your voice, dear." Popo-sama, being too trustful of his loving grandmother, he stepped closer. Kiba pulled the blanket closer, revealing his fingers._

"_Baa-chan, why are your hands so big…and your fingernails so long?" He asked. 'Oh man! He saw my fingers!!' the wolf panicked._

"Werewolf!!" Kiba complained again. "Arf! Arf!" Akamaru seconded—again.

"_Baa-chan, why are your hands so big…and your fingernails so long?" He asked. 'Oh man! He saw my fingers!!' the __**werewolf**__ panicked._

"_Ohooho! So that I could hold you tighter!" The wolf—err—werewolf said. On the same path that Popo-sama took, there was a little lady in red going to the same house. She has pink hair which was braided neatly on both sides, she's holding a basket of food. _

"_Lalalalala…lalala…" she sang while walking her way towards the house. Little did she know that there's someone behind the woods, keeping an eye at her. "I'll eat her for sure!" The blond wolf exclaimed. (Sakura in little red riding hood costume walking and Naruto hiding behind some bush…)_

_The blond fox rushed to the house to eat the little girl's grandmother but…_

"_Baa-chan, why do you have big eyes?" Popo-sama asked. "Baka!! So that I could see you clearly!!" The grandma exclaimed. "Arf! Arf!!"_

"Hey. Why there's a dog barking?" Shikamaru pointed out. Sasuke just pointed Kiba and Akamaru who is pinching him on his back to say that the wolf barked. "Werewolves are mighty dogs. They bark." Kiba defended.

"Uh… okay."

"_Baa-chan… why do you have big teeth?!" Popo-sama asked. _

"Is he stupid?! Of course it's not his grandmother! If it's his grandma…then he should look the same as her!" Ino said while glaring at Sasuke. "I wanted a kissing scene!!"

"Kissing scene of the wolf and Popo-sama?" Choji asked. "It's werewolf." Kiba added. Sasuke rolled his eyes for the nth time that day. He can't withstand the stupidity of kids… he needs a break. Then Sakura and Naruto arrived with Baby Lee.

"Good timing…" he said. "Yeah. We'll listen." Naruto said while sitting in line with the kids. He looked at Sakura and the pink-haired girl smiled at him. He sighed and continued.

"_Baa-chan, why do you have big eyes?" Popo-sama asked. _

"No...not there… we're in the big teeth part nii-chan." Shino said attentively. "Yeah. Right. The big teeth. Good boy…" Sasuke smiled. Sakura just looked at him.

"_Baa-chan… why do you have big teeth?!" Popo-sama asked. _

_Then there was silence. The mighty Potato prince Popo-sama gulped. The werewolf stood up and opened his arms… "So that I can eat—"_

_The door opened. _

_Both of them looked. It's another wolf. A blonde wolf with blue eyes, red tail and whisker-like marks on his face. _

Everybody looked at Naruto. The boy just narrowed his eyes as if he's sleeping. "So I'm the bad wolf after all…"

"_What the—why are there other people in here?! Where's the lil' girl's granny?!" The werewolf smirked. I ate her already. _

_Then there's the deadly silence again inside the house. _

_The red wolf smiled. "Then I'll eat him." _

_The dog smirked. "He's my dinner, ya' know."_

"It's not a dog!! It's a werewolf!!" Kiba cried.

_Let's erase that… I really mean the mighty werewolf smirked. "He's my dinner, ya' know." (looks at Kiba… Kiba smiled.)_

"_Hn." The potato prince smirked evilly… _

"EH? Why did you say 'evilly'?" Sakura asked. "The prince is cool… he's not afraid." Sasuke said in a cool voice. (That's because he thinks he's Popo-sama…)

_The two wolves went out of the house as well as the prince. "here, you'll die!!" The prince exclaimed. The black-haired boy inserted his hand on his cape—_

"_He's going to draw out a sword!" The red wolf warned the other. _

"…" _the wind blew hard… his red cape flew with the air._

_SILENCE…_

_(Close up view of Popo-sama's eyes.)_

…

_Sound of birds chirping…_

…

_(Close up view of the red wolf's blue eyes)_

…

_(close up view of Choji…munching a pack of potato chips…)_

…

"_Hyaaaaaaaaaaah!!" _

…

"Then Popo-sama bought out a pack of potato chips…" Choji said before Sasuke could say that the mighty prince withdrew a sword.

_And so… The prince bought out a pack of potato chips and ran inside the house. _

It's bad for Sasuke… the kid just messed his story. He should do something about it. He scanned the book and saw a fighting scene of the hunter and the wolf. Hmm… great.

_The wolves tried to blow the house… (From another story of the pigs and wolves, eh?) Then someone came to the rescue. It's a man with black hair and black eyes—the same as popo-sama's._

"_Aniue." The prince hissed. As he looked at the window. "Foolish little brother…" The hunter spoke. _

"Ooh… They're siblings huh…" Ino rolled at the furry carpet.

_The hunter stabbed the two wolves on their chest and the prince went out. "Foolish little brother.. I'll be the one to kill you." _

"_Hn. I'll rip your spine out first." _

"Oi Sasuke… that's brutal! They're just kids!" Sakura said as she shook Baby Lee in her arms… "I'll rip your spine out first!!" Choji raised his potato chips towards Kiba, imitating Sasuke's big voice. "I'll rip it and turn it into potato chips!!"

_The two tried to kill each other, the prince with his mighty well, potato sword while the hunter with his ax. Then both of them were badly wounded. _

"Nii-chan… the kissing scene!! Romance!!" Ino pouted. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "This will do. Hmmm… the girl arrived at the house and saw the prince wounded. She fell in love with him but he died."

"_Don't leave!!" the pink-haired girl cuddled the nearly-dead body of the potato chip prince. Water flooded from her emerald eyes. _

Everybody looked at Sakura. Sakura shrugged. "Hn. It's just a coincidence that the girl has pink hair and green eyes…" he said defensively.

"_I… I…" The prince tried to speak. "Shh…" The girl placed her finger in his lips then—_

"Then?" Ino asked. "Oh c'mon! They'll kiss! Oh man…" Shikamaru received a deadly glare from Ino. "No. The prince died." Sasuke said. "How lame… you don't know the meaning of romance!!" Ino yelled.

"I don't think that should be the ending…" Naruto suddenly spoke. "How about the red wolf? The cool blonde wolf?!"

"Ehem…" he cleared his throat. "Here's what should be the ending…I'll give you the romance you don't have, Sasuke-teme…"

_While the red wolf is walking towards the house, he saw people inside so he just looked at the window and watched the prince and the werewolf kill each other._

"What a coward…" Shino murmured.

_But luckily, both of them died._

"What?!" Choji exclaimed.

"_The cool red wolf dragged the bodies outside the house and waited for the little girl to come… he then heard someone entered the room. _

"_Baa-chan…" _

"_The wolf looked at the girl as she removed the red hood from her head. Pink locks break free. (Sakura with her long hair… Naruto is in the bed, looking at the girl. Bubbles and sparkling things everywhere…)_

_The wolf's heart suddenly raced. He could hear it._

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_He fell in love with the girl. "Baa-chan… why do you have big ears?" she asked. "so I could hear your sweet voice…"_

"_Why do you have big eyes?"_

"_So that I could see your true beauty…"_

_The girl stood beside the bed. "Why do you have fangs?" the wolf just kept quiet. The girl saw his __**gorgeousness and handsomeness.**_

"_You're not a wolf…" she whispered. Then a puff of smoke appeared. The wolf turned into a handsome man. "You freed me from my curse…" he said._

_Tears started to flow from the girl's emerald eyes… "Why do you have fangs?" she asked once more. The guy held her neck and whispered into her ear "So that I could eat you…" he then kissed the girl passionately and the lights turned off and—_

_**Whapaaaaaaak!**_

"**ECCHI!!"** Sakura screamed after hitting Naruto hard. "They're just kids you know!!" veins popping on her fist. Baby Lee giggled. Naruto glared at the baby.

"So that I could eat you…" Shikamaru whispered near Ino's ears…

_**Whapaaaaaaak!**_

"**HENTAI!!"** Ino hit Shikamaru straight to the face. Shikamaru glared at Ino… "I'm looking at the potato chips… not you!!" (An arrow will pass through Ino pointing towards Choji's potato chips)

"Not in a million years." Shikamaru added.

"Hmp. You don't know the TRUE meaning of being romantic!!" Sakura exclaimed. She cleared her throat. "ehem…"

"This is how it should be…"

"_What the—why are there other people in here?! Where's the lil' girl's granny?!" The werewolf smirked. I ate her already. _

_Then there's the deadly silence again inside the house. _

_The red wolf smiled. "Then I'll eat him." _

_The dog smirked. "He's my dinner, ya' know." "He's mine!!" the other one exclaimed. He chased the newly arrived wolf outside the house. The handsome prince just stared from the window. He then saw the two wolves fell on a cliff._

"Non-sense death… they just fell." Shino commented. The girls are shooting daggers at him so he just hid half of his face on the standing collar of his shirt.

_The prince then unzipped his potato costume and turned into his regular clothing. He saw a __**beautiful girl **__(referring to herself) coming to the house so he went to the bed and hid himself under the sheets. _

"_baa-chan… I brought you some food." _

"_Hn."_

"_baa-chan?" the girl removed her red hood and set free her hair. She walked near the bed and when the prince looked at her, he felt a tight grip on his heart._

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_**Tuug-tuug!**_

_He blushed._

_She blushed._

_The prince sat on the bed and looked at the girl. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm little red riding hood." She said with a smile._

"_I… I…"_

"_but… it's wrong." _

"…_?"_

"_My story doesn't have romance!!" she was startled when the handsome prince with balck hair and black eyes hugged her._

"_Just ask who really I am…"_

_Blushing, she asked. "Then who are you?" their faces were near each other. "I'm…" _

"_You're…?"_

"Robin Hood?" Ino asked.

"Anno… H-Hercu-hercules?" Hinata said.

"Waaaah…" Baby Lee giggled on her arms. Sakura put the baby down…

"_Just ask who really I am…"_

_Blushing, she asked. "Then who are you?" their faces were near each other. "I'm…" _

"_You're…?"_

"_I'm your prince charming." _

Sakura looked at Sasuke blushing. Sasuke just stared at her… well, having a light tint of pink on his cheeks. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Hmmm…"

Sakura stood up went near Sasuke to get baby Lee… their faces went nearer…

And nearer…

….

…

…

_**Tuug-tuug…**_

…

And nearer…

…

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!" Ino Squealed. Everybody looked at her. "Baby Lee pooped—again!!" Sakura rolled her eyes and sighed.

Sakura looked at him. She smiled too. "Hn. Let's try to change his diaper…" He volunteered. "That's better…" then they left the kids to Naruto.

(Kneading his head) Sakura-chaaaaaaan!! Ino jumped at Naruto's lap hitting the—

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!"

well, the right spot—again.

* * *

_Notes: _Well, that's for the second chapter of Once Upon Something… this fic is about how Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto mess up some literary works to entertain the kids—coz the kids will get bored if they'll tell them the real story. There's a lot more to come but before that… well, I think I should work on Hamlet and Juliet first...

Sore ja!

moO-cchi


End file.
